I Am Woman, Feel My Say What Now?
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Basically, Palutena gives Pit a big butt, Viridi gives Dark Pit a big butt, and Toon Link and Young Link are also thick and hanging out with the girls of "Smash". Sexy times ensue, of course. A Yuri/Girly Boy/Futa story involving the "Smash" girls and some "Smash" boys, too... Well, girly "Smash" boys, actually. If you don't like it, then read it anyway and judge me. I don't care.


_**[Disclaimer] Blah, blah, blah! I don't own anything! Blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! *Scotsman Voice* SHUT IT!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Hey there! DLF here with yet another stomach turning "Super Smash Bros." centered lemon story that nobody would EVER even ask for, but THAT'S one of the many reasons why I even do this crap! Sure, it's hot to me, but... I'm weird, and nobody really likes this sh*t, so it's basically whatever! Well, I guess.**_ ** _Oh, and yeah, I'm also really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, too, okay? I'm not perfect! No human being is truly perfect!_**

 ** _Anyway, with all of that said now, who else here REALLY loves the "RWBY" series? Heck, I freaking LOVE the show! And Yang Xiao Long is totally bae~ for me! By the way, in my humble opinion, RWBY Volume 5 was NOT the worst thing to ever grace the earth, okay? Two girls and one cup is. Duh. I mean, I never actually watched the video, but... well, it still sounds gross as BALLS! I WANT CHICKEN NOW, DANG IT! *Randomly gets shot* AH! MY DENDE! NO!_**

 **(I Am Woman, Feel My... Say What Now?)**

It was late in the afternoon, no 'Free-For-All' battles were scheduled today, and most everyone was feeling super horny at the moment, as usual. All of the women of 'Smash' were currently inside of Female Wii Fit Trainer's, also known as Jane Tabitha Trainer's, large exercising room. However, after about five whole minutes of exercising later, all of the girls just decided to fuck one another instead.

Things were a little bit more different today inside of the all girls' yoga classroom, though. Not only was there **MUCH** more people here than usual, but four certain males were also here with the frisky ladies, as well. The four guys here consisted of Toon Link, Young Link, Pit, and also Dark Pit. Both Goddess Palutena and Goddess Viridi made both Pit and Dark Pit... well, 'extra thicc', one might say. Yes, that is correct. Both twin male angels now possessed stunningly curvy looking hips, even softer feeling skin, and a very, **very** big butt to compliment said figure, too. This was not the first time that Dark Pit and Pit got their once somewhat masculine bodies sexily transformed like this, though. In fact, this happened quite a whole lot as of late, dare I say. Pit found himself growing rather fond of feeling all sexy and ladylike like this, and though Dark Pit wouldn't ever admit it out loud, he found himself really loving this new form of his, as well.

As for Toon Link and Young Link? Well, they both simply drank a very special potion just recently, actually. This potion was called 'The Potion of Thicc', and it did exactly what it sounded like it did. This super rare elixir, which was indeed made by both Ashley the witch and Maple the witch, would flawlessly able any male of any kind to grace quite the womanly and sexy charm. So now, each of the blonde haired boys' bodies showed off thicker thighs, broader and more femininely curvy hips, softer skin overall, and not to mention much more rounded, thicker, and fatter looking asses, as well; both Toon Link and Young Link stay in this extremely trap-like form much more often these days, honestly.

With these shockingly beautiful looking forms of theirs now, each of the four girly boys found themselves getting to spend much more time around of the 'Smash' girls these days. While the girls never really minded their company before, well now they **certainly** didn't mind it at all. Practically every day now, transformed Toon Link, Pit, Young Link, and also Dark Pit would get mercilessly fucked **hard** up the butt by many of the girls in their 'Futa' forms at any time and at any place; the fear of getting caught was never really an issue for any of them, actually.

And speaking of fucking, that was exactly the case here inside of WFT's yoga classroom right now. Heck, an all-out orgy was basically happening, honestly speaking here. Gone were the short looking tank tops and tight-fitting yoga pants, and instead everybody here was now shamelessly naked, naked and fucking one another like sexually deranged animals. This dreadfully debauched orgy consisted of Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Lucina, Samus Aran, Female Robin, Female Corrin, Nera, Princess Daisy, Palutena, Viridi, Midna, Ashley, Female Wii Fit Trainer/Jane Tabitha Trainer, Rosalina, Bayonetta, Young Link, Toon Link, Pit, and lastly Dark Pit.

In the first hour, Ashley was pounding Toon Link's big butt from behind, Zelda was fucking Bayonetta's wet pussy in the missionary position, Daisy was plowing Peach's very large booty from the back, Pit was happily bouncing himself down on top of Palutena's futa penis, Viridi was fucking Dark Pit's fat ass doggy style, Wii Fit Trainer was pounding Rosalina's perfectly plump buttocks from behind, Lucina was fucking Robin's wobbling, thick ass from the back, Samus was plowing Young Link's juicy looking bottom doggy style, and lastly Nera was fucking Midna's bubbled ass from the back while Corrin violently mouth fucked the gagging imp's slutty face like a dog of sorts.

"F-FUCK!" bellowed out Ashley, the young witch now thrusting her lithe looking hips forward even faster than before. "I'm gonna cum again! FUCK! I'M SO GONNA C-CUM AGAIN!" repeated the cute witch, seconds later slamming her pelvis strongly against of Toon Link's jiggling, soft ass cheeks seven more times before fiercely ejaculating her futa sperm deep inside of the loudly moaning boy's tight anal cavity.

"Ah, yeah...!" more than happily groaned Toon Link, his cat looking eyes charmingly half lidded, and his cute face seeming more than just pleased right now. "Fill that big butt up nice and good, Ash," soon daintily spoke the sailor boy, which afterwards only made Ashley sharply spank his left plump buttock twice, and then even beginning to plow his thick behind with her own lady dick like crazy all over again.

"S-shut up, girly boy!" rasped Ashley as her hips steadily collided with the freakishly feminine warrior's jiggling ass cheeks, almost growling when she spoke those words. "OH...! OH, SHIT! Your butt f-feels so good! SO! GOOD!" she huffed out again and again, Ashley soon leaning herself over the smiling boy's curvy looking body now, her bucking hips just fucking away at the fat, round shaped ass that was naughtily presented right in front of herself.

"Say, how does her mouth feel, Corrin?" playfully asked Nera, smiling really brightly as she smoothly bucked her shapely hips forward and roughly against of Midna's jiggling booty cheeks at a seemingly steady looking pace.

"Oh, just perfect, Nera! OOOOooohhhhh... j-just simply **PERFECT**!" uncontrollably bellowed Corrin as her amazingly rapid hip movements then came to an abrupt and rather sudden stop, the red eyed girl now strongly ejaculating her own globs of futa semen all down the hungry imp's thirsty and still noisily gagging throat; Corrin continued to carelessly fuck Midna's choking throat a few more times while still releasing her lady seeds deep inside of the sexy imp's hot feeling mouth, as well.

"Oh, Pit, that's right! O-oh, baby, that's right!" very loudly moaned Lady Palutena herself, soon enough tightly wrapping both of her graceful arms around of Pit's curvy body, lightly biting down on his neck, and now suddenly thrusting her huge cock upwards and deep inside of Pit's huge, shapely, and constantly jiggling butt like a beast.

"Aw, dammit...! W-why does this feel s-so good for?" hazily asked Pit with a rather silly looking smile on his face, the girly looking angel now straight up being bear hugged and forced to take ten full inches of hard, thick, goddess dick deep inside of his own fat booty like a hopeless little bitch.

"Shh..." whispered the green haired goddess inside of her angel's right ear, Palutena's broad hips not skipping a single beat as she anxiously continued to fuck Pit's big ass with everything that she had. "Just relax and take your... divine punishment, m-my little angel. Goodness, I think I'm going to spank your butt again after I nut inside of you!" eventually uttered out the green eyed goddess, her somewhat random sounding words only bringing Pit even closer to his own heavenly feeling orgasm, as well.

"Ha, ha, hah! We sure didn't exercise that long today at all, huh?" Robin laughed as she peacefully rested her chin down on top of her two folded arms beneath of herself. Almost getting too comfortable as Lucina angrily continued to violate her butthole with her futa penis the way that she was, Robin chuckled again before speaking to her blue haired friend, "Fuck, Lucy, can't you fuck me any harder than that, girl? Gosh, stop being such a pussy! Fuck me like you really mean it!"

Taking those foul words to heart almost instantly, Lucina hurriedly grabbed hold of Robin's long pigtails and tugged back on them **very** hardly, the thick magician soon starting to scream really loudly sounding in such surreal feeling, toe curling pleasure as Lucina now began to plow her big futa cock strongly inside of Robin's rippling, heart shaped booty like a rabbit, a sexually possessed rabbit at that. "Is THIS better for you, you stupid whore?!" roared out Lucina, her subtly curved hips moving almost inhumanly fast now as she wildly continued to plow herself balls deep inside of Robin's huge and rather flabby looking butt with absolutely **no** remorse whatsoever.

"Fuck y-you, bitch!" playfully voiced back the female tactician, Robin now closing her hazel colored eyes shut tightly with a bright smile on her face, her gorgeous body just getting roughly fucked by a super horny feeling Lucina like there was no tomorrow to come.

"Such a big, big... BIG looking booty that you've got here, Miss Rosalina. However, would you mind doing much more squats daily, though? This wobbly butt of yours could sure **definitely** use it," merrily said Wii Fit Trainer as she continuously pounded her pelvis really firmly against of Rosalina's shaking, soft feeling, and delightfully round shaped buttocks, the horny mannequin-like lady even quickly slapping the moaning woman's left jiggling ass cheek just for good measure as she thoroughly fucked Rosalina's taut backdoor like a hyperactive animal here.

"Um, I c-could try, I suppose," shakily retorted back Rosalina with tightly closed eyes, the platinum-blonde haired woman right afterwards feeling her left bouncing booty cheek getting spanked fiercely hard once again as Jane's amazingly rough feeling pelvic thrusts clearly showed absolutely no signs of slowing down or flat-out stopping any time soon at all.

"All right, ladies! Or human scum, I honestly should say...! Wouldn't switching around probably be appropriate right about now?" somewhat rudely expressed Viridi, the really young looking goddess casually resting herself flat down on top of Dark Pit's girly looking back while she effortlessly continued to lift her slim hips up, and then quickly slam them right back down fiercely against of the pissed off looking angel's bubbly, soft, and jiggling butt.

After giving Young Link's meaty looking rear-end ten more rough feeling pumps, Samus then soon started to ejaculate her hot, white colored, lady sperm deep inside of the young, moaning, curvy swordsman's taut butthole, the sexy bounty hunter groaning so very loudly as she did so, too. "I **could** use another ass to fuck... but I'd much rather take some dick inside of me right about now instead," flatly admitted Samus as she slowly pulled her futa cock from out of Young Link's gaping anus, the jaded looking woman then smacking the thick warrior's right tight buttock quite firmly immediately afterwards, thus earning a cute sounding moan, and also an ass cheek jiggle, from him in response.

"Spoken like a true slut, huh?" cackled Daisy, the brunette's ears listening, but her blue colored eyes never leaving from the ever so perfect looking sight of her cheerful, blonde haired girlfriend's fat, huge, rounded, wobbling booty cheeks as she desperately continued to fuck Peach's brains out here. "Slutty just like my peachy Peach bitch! Ha, ha!" then said Princess Daisy, her left hand soon roughly slapping Peach's jiggling ass twice as she fucked the giggling blonde aggressively hard.

"Oh, Daisy...!" was all that Peach could manage herself to say, the busty woman now feeling Daisy's brutal thrusts only growing much more fierce and demanding with each and every passing second.

While gritting her white colored teeth together, and also trying her best to hold back her own womanly sounding gasps of pleasure, Zelda simply continued to shove her entire well-endowed length completely inside of Bayonetta's extremely wet feeling womanhood as she soon began to murmur, "Y-yes! Yes, I believe that I'll go after that Toon Link child next! That little butt slut **needs** to feel my h-hard dick up his ass again! A-and soon!"

"At least give me your seed first, Zelda," sensuously said Bayonetta, her usual sly looking smirk never leaving from her beautiful face; yes, even as Zelda merely continued to crazily pound the short haired witch's love juice drenched pussy with her own big, hardened, futa cock like she missed her or something, too.

After spitting directly in Bayonetta's smirking face, Princess Zelda now looked really angry all of the sudden. "Shut the fuck up, you fucking slutty piece of shit!" growled out Zelda before very roughly slapping the witch woman right across of her pretty face, the long eared brunette's left hand now firmly choking the umbra witch's trim neck as she mercilessly continued to fuck her like a man; heck, better than **any** man, actually.

"Mm, you fuck me just like Jeanne does, baby, and I fucking LOVE you for that," genuinely moaned Bayonetta as she slowly closed her gleaming eyes now, the really tall woman even soon starting to deeply moan as Zelda's more than just rough feeling pelvic thrusts eventually began to quicken, to power up.

"FUCK Jeanne!" hollered Zelda, her right hand once again smacking the smiling witch woman straight across of her slightly reddened face, except four times consecutively this time around. "Fuck that ugly bitch! I'd fucking KILL that skanky bitch for this tight, slutty pussy of yours any day of the week, y-you sexy whore! Oh, S-SHIT! YES!"

"Ah! O-ooohhhh, Zeldaaa...!" almost pathetically sounding whimpered out Bayonetta as all of her toes curled in ecstasy, the sexy witch unsuspectingly reaching her own orgasm as she rather violently squirted her juices all over on Zelda and also on the ground down below of themselves, Bayo's perfect body shaking around slightly as she forcefully continued to do so, as well.

"Yes, that's it! Cum! C-c-cum for me just like that, you little cum dump! You f-fucking cock sleeve!" whispered the blue eyed brunette as she thrust her shapely hips six more times before ending her beastly thrusts with one last and really strong feeling one, Zelda now groaning like a tired sounding bitch as she suddenly unleashed multiple thick ropes of her own futa semen real deep inside of Bayonetta's thoroughly fucked womanhood.

Skipping time ahead just a little bit further now, things were **still** certainly **not** calming down by any means of the word. In fact, this beyond foul act of sinful group sex was probably going to last all the way up till the nighttime, and probably even further beyond that. I mean, who truly even knows? Am I right?

As of right now, Princess Peach was sitting down while passionately making out with Young Link, Princess Zelda was fucking Toon Link from behind, Palutena was sitting down on a chair while spanking Pit's huge bottom as he lied himself over on top of her lap, Viridi was getting pounded from the back by Corrin, Princess Daisy was on all fours while vigorously eating out a lying down Midna's plump booty, Wii Fit Trainer was fucking Daisy's fat butt from the back, Ashley was pounding Bayonetta doggy style, Robin was right behind of Pit also spanking his jiggling ass, Nera was steadily licking a standing up Samus' big booty like a hungry dog, and lastly both Lucina and Rosalina were carelessly fucking Dark Pit like a genuine bitch.

After tongue kissing the young boy for at least seventeen minutes straight, Peach very carefully pulled her heavenly smooth lips away from Young Link's own slightly agape mouth, the big breasted woman then gently pushing the stunned looking warrior down flat onto his back.

"You're **SO** cute, you know that? And such a great kisser, too!" Peach cutely tittered to the amazingly feminine looking boy, moments later then positioning herself right above of the blonde haired boy's erect, hardened, and surprisingly large looking penis for a boy his age and size; Youngster's phallus was at least seven inches long in length and about one inch in a half wide in width. "Give Momma that cute dick of yours, sweetie," whispered Peach before strongly slamming her very large sized, super soft feeling, and flawlessly round shaped ass down **hard** on top of Young Link's dangerously erect cock, the horny princess wasting no time at all as she then quickly began to bounce herself up and down right on top of the groaning, twitching, young swordsman's thick rod like a slut.

"Aaauuggrrrrhhhhh...!" somewhat quietly, yet loudly moaned out Young Link as both of his calloused hands instinctively grabbed themselves a very tight hold of Peach's meaty booty cheeks, the young boy now savagely beginning to fuck Princess Peach's hot feeling butthole like a complete madman.

"Ooohhhh, t-that's a good boy! He, he! Fuck Momma just like that, sweetie! Oohhh, yes, let it ALL o-out, you little cutie...!" merrily said Peach with a smile on her face, the royal woman soon closing both of her eyes shut and ceasing her own bouncing actions as she now just let Young Link do all of the work for her.

With his cute face all nice and snug right in-between of Peach's busty bosoms at the moment here, Youngster took this awesome opportunity to then start wildly sucking and licking all over on both of the cooing blonde's hardened nipples while he brutally fucked her thick, big, beautifully jiggling butt like a stressed out bunny, Young Link very anxiously switching back and forth from one pink colored nipple to the other.

"Oh, my goodness! Y-you're **so** deep inside of my ass right n-now, Little Linkie...!" eventually breathed out Princess Peach, the once wide smile on her face soon slowly turning into an honest looking expression of raw, pure, and unconditional feeling pleasure all of the sudden. "Fuck...! Your cock is **SO** big for a mere c-child! He, he! Oh, fuck me, baby! F-fuck Mommy harder, please!"

"Eh! Auugh, fuck y-yeeahhh!" lowly grunted Young Link in such incredible feeling sexual pleasure, both of his small hands smacking Peach's huge butt the hardest that he possibly could before hugging the moaning blonde's curvaceous looking body super tightly, the young warrior still thrusting his curvy hips upwards and fucking Princess Peach's wobbling behind with all of his own strength, speed, will, and just overall stamina in general.

Moaning loudly into the sex polluted air with her head tilted up towards the ceiling for a bit, Peach eventually tilted her head right back down towards Young Link's own, both the grown woman and the young child now engaging in multiple wet, ardent, deep, and very wild looking tongue kisses with one another as they both romantically fucked, fucked like lovers even.

"You're a-actually pretty decent for a **human** ," shamefully admitted a deeply blushing Viridi, her honestly spoken words merely boosting up Corrin's otherwise rather shallow-like ego just a wee bit at the moment here.

"And you are probably the most sluttiest goddess that I've ever met before, Viridi...! T-thank you for letting me fuck you," cutely, and also almost comically uttered out the long haired girl in response to the child-like deity's words, Corrin letting out genuine sounding exhausted pants of breath as she more than happily continued to pound Viridi's wonderfully wet feeling vagina with her own rock-hard, long, and very solid looking futa dick.

"Hmm, hmm. Gosh, doesn't his big, angelic butt just jiggle around so damn much, Robin? Isn't it hot as hell?" asked the ever so horny feeling Palutena, her divine right hand simply just slapping Pit's left plump buttock, and then his right plump buttock continuously and so very, very, **very** aggressively **hard** at the moment.

"Damn straight! It's hot as FUCK!" laughed Robin as she steadily continued to 'hotdog' Pit's girly looking, huge rear-end with her own impressively large sized futa penis, the thick tactician seconds later then smacking Pit's right soft ass cheek straight after when Palutena once again playfully spanked his rippling booty like an angry mother of sorts.

"Geez, can't you guys just- AH! H-hello there! What's for dinner t-tonight?!" were Pit's interrupted words, the womanly looking angel boy now feeling his own fat ass getting fiercely fucked by Robin herself.

"Dick is what is for dinner tonight, Pit! And a whole lot of it, too!" laughed back Robin, the white haired girl soon grabbing hold on Pit's curved hips, straightening her feet a little bit, and then happily starting to fuck the male angel's mesmerizingly huge looking booty like she really meant it.

"Mm, get that juicy ass, Robin...! Tame that supple booty of his for me, little lady..." lovingly whispered the green haired goddess as she closely watched her female friend roughly take her angel's helpless, big butt from behind, the holy deity then soon beginning to zealously make out with the brown haired angel as Pit just viciously continued to get butt fucked by the smiling and groaning magician girl herself.

"Holy fucking shit, that looks SO damn hot!" shamelessly yelled the white haired girl, Robin seconds later violently smacking both of Pit's massive ass cheeks three times straight before deciding to crudely spread both of the thick angel's soft cheeks wide apart, the female tactician then immediately spitting a clear wad of her own saliva right down onto her thrusting dick and also the sides of the desperately moaning angel's penetrated asshole as she delightedly continued to fuck Pit's bubbly looking butt **hard** with such intense looking passion, with such a strong-willed vengeance.

Occasionally looking over at her own blue haired wife, Nera, joyfully motorboating and licking Samus Aran's stunningly fat looking ass, and also carefully observing the many other perverse looking displays of extremely raunchy debauchery all going on here, only made Robin thrust her curved hips forward even harder up against of Pit's girly, soft, juicy, and sexily rippling bottom all the more crazier in due time.

"Wow...! I think that your behind is even bigger than Peach's, Daisy! And just like hers, you **really** need to tone your gluts up, young lady," calmly spoke WFT, the futa woman's extremely rough hip bucking actions not at all matching up with her own plain sounding tone of voice here.

Though she was currently taking a really big dick straight up her own big ass at the moment here, and also quite frantically licking Midna's rounded bottom like ice-cream as well, Princess Daisy still somehow managed to easily speak back to the pale skinned woman, "N-nah, my Peach's ass is actually slightly bigger than mine AND Rosalina's. Trust me, I checked. But, yeah, my butt IS pretty big, t-though."

"Less senseless talking, more butthole licking!" giggled Midna with a fanged smirk on her face, the curvy imp soon pushing her soft ass right up against of Daisy's slightly drooling face, thus only making the moaning brunette start to eat her booty out even more wildly than before now.

"That wet tongue of yours sure does feel good inside of my ass like that, but I am more than just sure that your thick cock would feel even better all up inside of my butt instead, Nera..." hotly breathed out Samus, the ponytailed woman then soon starting to skillfully wobble and shake around her incredibly big booty straight against of Nera's own licking, sniffing, and sucking face like the whorish slut that she always truly was deep down.

"Tee, he, he! Oh, Sammy," giggled Nera as she hurriedly stood up on both of her petite looking feet, the blue haired girl then instantly spanking Samus straight in the middle of her really fat butt very sharply, both of the space warrior's arrestingly meaty ass cheeks easily jiggling around right afterwards, as well. "If you really wanted me to ravish you, then all that you had to do was just say so, dearie. Who could possibly even resist you, anyway?" lovingly spoke the blue eyed maiden, Nera later pushing Samus' upper body forward very slightly, positioning her own lady stick right against of the bounty hunter's well-licked anus, and then ever so suddenly beginning to rut her hardened, magical shaft the deepest and the hardest that she even could inside of the blonde haired woman's surprisingly tight feeling butthole.

"T-that's the way, baby! Oh, YEAH, that's the fucking way, N-Nera!" proudly moaned Samus with her pretty looking eyes closed shut now, the sexy blonde soon feeling Nera's right hand aggressively tugging back on her arm, and also the hip bucking maiden's left hand roughly pulling back on her own long ponytail as the loudly moaning Nera energetically fucked her big, rounded, beautifully jiggling ass so very emotionally, so very lustfully.

"He just takes it up the ass **SO** easily now, I see! Gods, and it feels **SO** amazing, too!" somewhat loudly cooed out Lucina as she harshly fucked Dark Pit's huge, tight, and smooth feeling butt, the young swordswoman still keeping a white-knuckled grip right on the very girly angel's marvelously broad looking hips as she more than willingly continued to plow the edgy boy's welcoming butthole with such ease and critical demand.

"Indeed... a-and his oral skills are also something to truly marvel upon, too...!" dreamily moaned back Rosalina in response to Lucina's previously spoken words, the rather sad looking woman ever so slowly pumping her large futa phallus deeply inside of Dark Pit's hardly sucking mouth; the quietly panting and pouty lipped woman's hip bucking speed was also steadily increasing each and every slow passing second here, as well.

"Oh, D-Din! I **never** want to stop fucking this thick ass of yours, you little slut!" honestly spoke Princess Zelda, the long eared woman slightly hunching her body over as she relentlessly pounded her sweaty pelvis really firmly against of Toon Link's own cushy feeling, bubbly looking, and deliciously huge sized behind.

Easily taking the royal woman's futa cock like the anal champ that he truly was these days, Toon Link looked over his left shoulder and gave the hip thrusting Zelda a sexy looking wink with his right green colored eye, the half lidded eyed, thick, sailing swordsman then girlishly giggling before playfully speaking back to the cooing woman, "That's what everyone says when they fuck me, you know? Youngster, Terry, Tetra, Niko, Aryll, Midna, Frisk, Bridget, Chick Poacher, Fox, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Croc, Lucario, Falco, Mewtwo...! Y-yeah, it's all the same, but then again I really **love** dick, so it's all good in the 'END' for me, anyway..."

And that more than easily did it for her. Zelda couldn't possibly hold back her upcoming orgasm after hearing and watching the impossibly girly looking Toon Link saying all of that to her like that. "ARGH! Oh, fuck y-you!" squeaked out Princess Zelda with tightly closed eyes, her shapely hips bucking forwards at least five more times really roughly before starting to violently unleash multiple thick streams of her own lady sperm very deep inside of the young, blonde haired, quietly giggling trap's juicy looking ass; Zelda would also occasionally thrust her pelvis forward and against of Toon Link's bubbled booty quite hardly as she happily continued to slowly ride out her own dreamy feeling orgasm, as well.

"Hah! Oh, yeah. That works **every** time, I swear," tittered Toon Link as he sexily shook his sizeable ass around in a very teasing-like manner now, the young boy just loving the hot feeling of the much older woman's large futa cock still squirting her last remaining seeds deep inside of his tight anus, and not to mention Zelda's sweat-slicked hips still weakly pushing themselves up against of his big butt cheeks with lust, the elf-like woman clearly showing signs of starting right back up again very, very soon.

"You're such a good girl, little one," sexily murmured Bayonetta to Ashley with her head turned to the left side of herself, the tall woman actually very impressed by the young girl's futa dick size, her stamina, and also just Ashley's impeccable stroke game as a whole. "Fucking me **so** hard and **so** anxiously like this...! Hmm, hmm. Why, aren't you just the cutest little FUCK that I've ever seen!"

"Q-quiet, sexy lady! Just shut up! P-please!" replied back Ashley with a noisy sounding moan following suit, her still maturing hips only increasing in clearly urgent speed as she desperately fucked the umbra witch's very big ass with all of her heart, body, and blackened soul.

At this point, sexy times like this was almost way too common to happen between most of the people here residing in the kingdom of 'Smash', and with new combatants just waiting to eventually join the freshly epic brawl, who truly knows what will inevitably happen next...?

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


End file.
